Iaian
|status = Alive |height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = 63.4 kg (139.8 lbs.) |occupation = Hero |level = A-Class |rank = 2 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 34 |manga = Chapter 31 |anime = Episode 10 |Name = Iaian |weapons = Katana |japanese = Yoshimasa Hosoya |english = Xander Mobus |partners = Bushidrill Okamaitachi Atomic Samurai }} Iaian (イアイアン, Iaian; Viz: Iairon) is the A-Class Rank 2 professional hero of the Hero Association and the top disciple of Atomic Samurai. Appearance Iaian is a fairly tall young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeved black shirt under his sleeveless medieval iron armor with a shoulder pad on his left shoulder. In his first appearance, he also sported a matching medieval iron helmet. He carries his sword on his left hip. After his fight with Melzargard, he lost his left arm. Personality Iaian is shown to be quick-tempered as witnessing the widespread destruction of A-City, an act he deems "unforgivable," enrages him. Also, upon being attacked by a mysterious alien, Iaian gives no quarter and responds immediately with an attack of his own. He is quite headstrong and cocky since he was willing to take on Garou head-on to make his master proud of him without regarding his strength, although this could also be interpreted as a deep desire to make his master proud of him. Iaian is described to be persistent in battle, refusing to back down regardless of whether his enemy is more skilled. This is likely the reason Atomic Samurai constantly interrupts his battles against opponents like Rhino Wrestler and Melzargard. Despite his persistence, he is in fact very analytical in battle, determining the strength of his opponent and all of their abilities. He also does not underestimate his opponent, and constantly warns his two comrades to be on-guard. Abilities and Powers As a top-ranking A-Class hero, he is an extremely skilled and powerful fighter. According to Fubuki, Iaian and his fellow teammates could've been S-Class if it wasn't for Sweet Mask's gatekeeping. It is worth noting that while he was weakened after losing his arm, he still remains a strong combatant. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Iaian is shown to possess outstanding speed and reaction time, as he was able narrowly avoid a sneak from Melzargard from behind along with dealing a counterattack simultaneously and managed to hold his own against him for a while. He also dodged a follow-up attack from the alien at close range, though not completely, as he lost his left forearm from it. He is also capable of performing several slashes within a second. He is fast enough to cut a wave of bullets while slicing Tongara's rail gun in seconds. Immense Strength: Iaian was strong enough to stop the charge from Rhino Wrestler, a Demon level monster. Something that even a group of A-Class and B-Class heroes together were not able to do. Rhino Wrestler even acknowledged the strike to his horn, rating it a 69 out of 100, which is much higher than what he rated the other heroes' attacks. He was also strong enough to slice The Organization's rail gun and damage their highly durable armor being used by Tongara. Immense Endurance: Iaian is very durable with high pain tolerance, as he only displayed shock and no signs of outward pain from having his left forearm blasted off from Melzargard's attack. Enhanced Senses: Iaian can sense murderous intent around him, and can strike without needing to open his eyes. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: Being the top disciple of Atomic Samurai, Iaian is extremely skilled with the sword. He has been shown to have a rather keen grasp of what is happening around him, easily avoiding an attack from a large monster and then returning a strike right after. *'Iai of Certain Kill' (必殺の居合, Hissatsu no Iai): True to his name, Iaian attacks with iai strikes, unsheathing his sword, performing slashing attacks, and returning the sword to his sheath all in an instant. Each slash aims for the enemy's vitals and can be performed all under a second. Among the three disciples of Atomic Samauri, Iaian has the fastest swordplay. Equipment Katana: Iaian carries a katana that has a black hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted black. Knight Armor: Despite studying swordsmanship under Atomic Samurai, he dons an iron knight-like armor instead. During the invasion of the Dark Matter Thieves, the helmet was crushed by Melzargard's sneak attack. His armor was made by a famous blacksmith. Hero Rating Iaian's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *Iaian's name is a Japanese portmanteau of "Iai" (居合い), a sword-based Japanese martial art, and "iron" (アイアン), referring to his armored appearance. *Iaian without armor.https://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/720932876577931265 *According to the databook: **What he likes are his master, his blacksmith, his favorite armor shop, and watermelon. **What he dislikes are people who put a damper on conversations, demonstrating iai on TV. **His hobbies are choosing swords, travel, golf, and visiting temples and shrines. *The origin of his hero name comes from his unrivaled skill at Iaido (居合) and his iron armor. *There appears to be a habit in the series of Iaian's fights being interrupted, as seen with his battle against Melzargard, Rhino Wrestler, and Do-S. References Navigation fr:Iaïron pl:Iaian Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Heroes